An Unknown Love
by allthelovelybadones
Summary: Bella And Edwards Relasinship is not turning out to be what she thought could she be having second thoughts about being Team Edward Is it time for a love life change find out in An Unknown Love
1. Chapter 1

My heart was pounding more like racing i felt like i was going to pass out

"Jake,Jake, JAKE!" then i woke up to Edwards pale white ice cold face

he wrapped his arms around me in such a tight grip that made me not want to let go

"it's ok i'm right here" Edward said with his soft sweet voice If only he knew that

he wasn't the one i was dreaming about.

"yeah" i said in a quiet voice hoping that he couldn't tell i was lying.

"i know you're lying Bella" Edward whispered. Dang it! I thought he couldn't read my mind!

"n-n-no i-i-i'm n-not" I studdered.

"I might be immortal but i'm not stupid Bella" Edward said with a harsh tone compared to his normal voice

"Ok, God you don't have to be so rude" I said as i got up and went to my closet to get dressed.

"Bella...Please calm down" he said "Edward..No just go down stairs and wait in the car i will be down there in a minuite"

Whenever i turned around to see his face he was gone i sighed in relief.

After i got dressed i walked downstairs i saw Edward sitting on the couch with Charlie i giggled to my self because of how

Charlie was staring at Edward with his PoPo eyes hehe

i tip-toed into the kitchen to grab a water bottle and my backpack and purse

"Hey Bells!" Dang it Charlie must have heard me "uhh...hey Charlie"

i laughed inocently and he smiled and Edward looked at me with the eyes that had 'HELP ME!'written all over them

"ummmm.. Edward we need to get going to school" i said to stop Charlie from talking anymore

Edward got up and shook Charlie's hand and we walked out the door i knew i was in for a ass chewing.


	2. Chapter 2

As we walked to the car Edward told me that we should take his car to school today.  
"Uhh...ok but why?"i asked."I just have something in there for you" He replied i knew he was up to something but what?  
As soon as we got into the car edward said "I think its time we talk about you and Jacob's relationship." "What about our 'relationship' Edward?" "I think it's time for you to end it" Edward replied to me in a soft voice "Wait...WHAT! No no no! are you seriously asking me that question? WOW Edward no! How could you even think i would do that!"I Sternly replied back."Bella let's be simple about this"Edward said as we pulled up to the school and parked next to the other Cullens. I got out and started walking toward the school. "Wait Bella!" Alice called out to me with her sweet lullaby sounding voice."hey sissy watcha doin?"she said "what does it look like Alice I am going into school." I said sarcasticly but with a very small smile."Well...Can I walk with you I need to talk to you." "Yea Alice Sure come on" We walked into school down the hall to our lockers "What did you need to talk to me about Alice?" "Bella it's about you and Jacob" "Oh Hell no not you too Alice!" I screamed at her i felt like my heart was torn to ways to Edward my boyfriend and to the love of my life Jacob."HEY BELLS!" I knew that voice no way how-JACOB! 


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella?" he joingly replied "JAKE!"i ran to him and jumped into his armed he picked me up and spun me around and kissed my forehead "Oh my God Jake what the hell are you doing here?" I hugged him tighter even though he felt hard as a rock "I was...in the neighborhood" I let go of him so i could see his face "Jake,no one is ever 'in the neighborhood' in Forks seriously what are you doing here?" "Sam told me that you and the Bloodsucking leaches" after he said that i just heard mumbling and he got tense "Jake? jake! shhh shh cal-calm down shhh what were you trying to say?" "sorry umm i was trying too say that Sam told me that Edward wants us to end our...umm..." "Our relationship"i said"yea i know but that would nev-" *bell Rings* "uhh you better get to class dont want to be late" "uhhh yea ummm meet me at ...um.." "I'll meet you at La Push at 5:00pm then we'll talk" i smiled and nodded then walked towards Edward,Alice and the other Cullens

"Bella...I need to talk to you today meet me at La Push Beach 5:00pm today no excuses" but before i could reply he was gone "Edward seems mad" after i regained my sence i looked at Rosalie "you really screwed up this time"she said "ya know what why dont you shut the hell up you leach!" i yelled at her "What did you just call me you piece of shit!" Oh crap what have i gotten my self in to "y-y-you heard me-e" "HAHA CHICK FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT WHOO TEAM BELL-I MEEN ROSALIE! YAAA WHOOOHOOO!" i could hear Emett hollaring, but as i was looking at Emmett i had just come to realise Rosalies hand flying towards me before i could react a was on the ground wih a boody nose "oww!"i started crying and curled up in a ball in my puddle of blood "ROSE!" Emmett raced to me and lifted me up i faked to be knocked out "OMG HAHA Perfect shot YES!" I heard Rosalie saying i opened my eyes climed out of Emmetts hands and went to grab my backpack and bag"bell-" emmett went to grab my shoulder i grabbed his hand at looked and him wih tears in my eyes then he realized how bad my injeries were "DONT TOUCH ME!"i growled to him and threw his hand and walked away wiping my tears with made me cry more because of the pain.

*in class*

I sat down in class making sure no one saw my face then Edward came and sat next to me "Oh my God Bella what happend to your face!" he wispered knowing i dont like all the attention on me "uhh.. i got it by a vampire?" i said and smiled faintly "what who?" "like you care it was Rosalie and i need to tell you something"  
"wow Rose? And what do you need to tell me"  
"umm Im breaking up with you"  
I waited for a reply

*AT 4:30* 


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait...WHAT!" he replied.  
"I'm sorry Edward I just can't do i anymore"  
"You know what,I dont care you take your slutty little goody-two-shoes skimpy little bitch ass over to your little werewolf bff!" he yelled *Bell Rings*  
Edward stomped out of the room with a grunt i sighed in relief and sank into my chair "It could have been worse" Jacob said from behind me His voice made me jump "Y-Yeah I guess"  
"You didn't have to do that ya know"  
"yea I did but ya know its ok I know someone else who's alot better than him anyways"  
he smiled"thanks"  
I laughed when he blushed "soo we still on for LaPush later" I asked "Yea tottally but bring a bathing suit"  
"OK see ya then"

ok so I know that its boring but im brain dead I cant think of anything but if you have any ideas feel free to tell me :) 


End file.
